


大裂

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 这有一个开关，不是你在找我，而是我在等你。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	大裂

2019/07/02补档  
是我经过127以后 自我消化了半年 写的东西  
又名《世界终结之前最想做的一件事》  
或者《诸神远离的黑夜》 也就是海德格尔的哲学中心

如果我写宇宙 说是写地球末日 但还是在写他们

不解释了 想要怎么理解都可以 你猜我想讲什么故事

离开这里的路有很多，一条是通往康拖拉的，另一条是从那边来的，还有一条是直接通向山区的，但是从这里看见的这条路，我不知道是通去哪里的。还有一条，这条路穿过整颗地球，这是通向最远地方的一条路。

——胡安 鲁尔福 《佩德罗 巴拉莫》

松本润不是预言家，但他知道，还有三天，人类的历史就要GAMEOVER了。电视机里的新闻都这么说，什么太阳黑子，什么地壳运动，末日飞船和诺亚方舟他听不懂，总之就是整个星球都要毁灭了呗，世界的伤害，国家的暴力，全都得玩完。

住在东京的人们不愿讨论末日的事情，因为他们觉得烫嘴，难以忍受，相反，本就一无所有的平民对此毫不见外，他们拥抱死亡，与它同床共枕，不恐惧也不逃避，甚至直截了当地成为它的朋友。仔细听，他们会说：“如果要带走我，就请快点，干净利落。”这样讲来，其实他们也并非一无所有。

只不过是新的一天，没什么可大惊小怪。松本润这样想道，然后他欢快地奔跑，期待一切画上句号的时刻。

夏天很长，白昼也长，太阳要等晚上七八点钟才落山，雨一阵一阵地下。水在脚面沸腾，灼热的浪像鼓风机，中午的时候管事的马蒂尔德修女说厨房需要一些新鲜的番茄和沙拉酱，吩咐松本在晚餐前去买回来。方圆十里最近的一家杂货铺要到西葛西车站旁的购物街才有，松本不肯顶着日晒走那么长的路，也懒得等车，便偷了院长锁在屋外的自行车打算一溜骑过去。那车子已经很旧了，就跟救济院的墙一样旧，车把上的漆都掉得差不多了，铃铛和手刹也不灵活，好在松本润从小就常常把它偷出来玩儿，最是熟悉车的缺陷。他的喉咙就是车铃，脚踩在地上就是刹车，院长总想不通松本的鞋底为什么磨得那么快，那可都是他日积月累骑车骑出来的。

救济院是近百十年间才建起来的。

人类的第三个千禧年过完，报纸上就有天文学家悲壮地宣布地球的寿命即将到达终点。最开始是雷克雅未克有鲸破冰，接着是哥本哈根的小美人鱼沉下海底，极光错过富士火山，尼亚加拉一夜风化......如果超级计算机的程序没计算错，对对日期，三天后的第一颗彗星会掉在东京和千叶的交界处，预示末日降临。NASA相信人类的进化必有出路，可是他们在宇宙中飞了好久也没找到适合自己移居的地方，不是温度过低就是没有水源。

靠己不得善终，只能拜神自求多福，很快一座座教堂拔地而起，处处林立，松本所在的救济院也附属于其中之一。据说当年有人拜托院长在这寄养一个小孩，待到二十年后再领回，然而松本润在这乡下的救济院里住了足足二十年，没有钞票，没有特长，更没有人流露出过一丝想收养他的心情。要是让松本润为这世界选择一个完美结局，他觉得这样的季节最适合不过：蝉和海啸，汹涌澎湃，上一秒钟风平浪静，后一瞬间大浪滔天。在大家还来不及反应过来之前就杀死所有，轰的一声灰飞烟灭，杀人犯和偷窥狂，法官和合作社，渎职者和瘾君子，政客还有银行家。神的孩子不管富有贫穷都一样，正在分////////娩的人鱼透过水来遥望北极之巅，那么自己也算不吃亏。

地球的气候变得越来越奇怪，树上的鸟都不叫，这边抬头看是烈日当头，更远的天空却有雷电劈裂开云。大概是临近末日的终点，街上大多数的商家都不开了，松本常去的那家杂货铺倒是没有拉上卷帘铁丝网，头顶写着店名的灯牌突兀地一跳一跳地闪光，感觉随时都要熄灭了。在松本润的记忆中，这铺子除了自己以外几乎就不存在别的顾客，他也不明白老板是如何坚持着利润经营二十年，事实上松本并没有见过所谓的老板——他推开门撞响屋檐悬挂的一串风铃，坐在柜台里的小个子男孩听见声音打了个哈欠瞥他一眼。他会是店的老板吗？就当他是老板好了。

我之前提过在这间铺子里面从来都只有这位柜员孤零零地看着店吗？要是没说过，那就现在重新说一次。

樱井翔就是坐在柜台里的小个子柜员。

他和松本润不过泛泛之交，最多是对彼此的长相有些熟悉，甚至不知道对方姓甚名谁，仅有的交谈也少言寡语。笨重的摆钟贴着墙站，咔哒咔哒地走，热意叫人昏昏欲睡，今天是杂货铺开张的最后一天，樱井被把双臂合在一起搁在米白色的桌板上犯困，暖和的白炽灯斜斜地照在他脸上，正是快要睡着的时分，松本润走了进来。

“欢迎光临——”

店内的风扇时好时坏，樱井和往常一样开口招呼道，转身拍拍电风扇的机盒，那东西便又接通电流，恢复生机转了起来。

樱井翔的抽屉塞着一张旅行社的广告。

那是他前几天整理房间时无意翻出来的，大巴车的目的地是东京23区的最东端，江户川的郊区地带，就在离这十几公里外的西海岸线，沿着东西线的列车坐下去就能到达。褪色的广告单上的截止日期停留在了四年前的九月，标题背后印的星空照片很美，让人看了以后很想去那儿扎个帐篷，躺在大树底下一睡就是一辈子。樱井本以为自己会在父亲的店里无痕无际地守下去，绵绵的日子似乎可以一直持续，十年二十年都在这里，夕阳拉长再缩短，怎么望也望不到头。宇宙总给人一种亘古不变的错觉，星星理应都是不会死的，而今一个世界末日突然把他的常规计划通通打碎，万一真的要死——樱井数了数铺子总共攒下的钱，差不多也够他最后出门溜达一圈了。

那个顾客是不是正在盯着我看？樱井翔隐约感到有股强烈的视线落在自己身上，于是他悄悄观察起他，不是像看一本滞销的八卦杂志一样翻阅他，而是在看一朵花的花萼慢慢舒展变绿，一杯柠檬苏打的泡沫逐渐聚集又消失，个中的变化微乎其微，只有他看得见。

自打初中辍学之后，樱井翔就很少受到这样关注的目光，没人愿意关注一个失败儿不是吗？可能人都逃不过“富不过三代”的魔咒，祖辈的公司投资失败破产，失望的母亲离家出走，结果就是他不再有充足的学费上私立学校，背着巨债也无心继续读书。直到有一天父亲告诉他要好好照顾自己，然后就连父亲也离开了，樱井只好无所事事地缩在家中唯一留下的杂货铺里勉强维持生计，偶尔看些彩券、赌马的小报，妄想自己还能一夜变回从前的公子哥，实际却只中过拉面店两百円的半熟蛋兑换券。知足常乐，不可以奢求太多，樱井翔明白这个道理，所以他也渐渐喜欢上了吃免费的半熟蛋，用筷子把蛋压在滚烫的面汤里多泡一会儿，不比过去在高级意大利餐厅吃的班尼迪克蛋味道差。

但他还是想念曾经的辉煌与荣光。樱井翔并不是那种脑筋很笨的人，在男校里他的成绩总在年纪排行榜中数一数二，老师说他是以后要考东大或者庆应的料，他还在校门口收过隔壁学院女生的告白书，不过那都已经过去了，过去很久很久了。他敢一个人偷偷想，却不敢大声讲，也不想别人提。刚辍学的那会儿，常有相识的同学故意来光顾这家开得偏僻的店，嘲讽般的叫他“top star”的绰号，有时樱井也是不坚强且柔弱的，他想过哭，可是他不能哭，至少不能在别人面前哭。他有点恨，可是那恨转瞬即逝，他偶尔甚至很想亲手把这杂货铺给砸了，是这家店困住了他的未来，是这家店阻碍了他的人生，可是他又如此深爱着它，无法轻易抛弃掉它。毕竟他现在只有它了。

松本拿了瓶冰镇汽水走过第二排货架，一列整齐直立的品客薯片罐头挡住他的脸，樱井忽然发现那人的发尾用黑色橡皮圈绑了个小揪揪，松垮地扎起一撮略长的头发，不至于让它们扎在后颈上痒痒。顺着那撮辫子瞧上去，双眼皮，尖鼻头，深邃的眉窝，光滑的弧线，这般的长相再配上这般的打扮，樱井很容易联想到昭和时代的混血模特儿，就是画在日历封面上的漂亮男人，五官浓得仿佛一杯钢笔墨水一样深的茶，色彩饱满。对了，那张旅游广告单就是夹在一本破损的老日历里被樱井翔找到的。为什么会放在这种犄角旮旯的地方？答案也许只能穿越时空去问四年前的自己了。

“怎么没有沙拉酱？”松本问道。

“有啊，”樱井指指货架上的美乃滋，“就在你右手边。”

“我要的是沙拉酱，不是美乃滋，不是黄芥末，也不是烧烤酱。”因为是在生死漂浮的关头，小事的偏差往往也能让人发疯。

樱井耸了耸肩，“我没听懂你的意思，沙拉酱难道不就是美乃滋吗？”

“不是......算了，那你给我来瓶酒吧。”

“身份证。”

“什么？”松本润急躁地拽下他的发圈扔在收银台上。

“我要检查你的年龄有没有满二十，你看起来太年轻了。”

“那你满二十了吗，小哥？”

“我22了。”

“你看起来也太年轻了，你真的22了？”

松本悄无声息地俯低身来，眼睛越凑越近，扫过他的藏身之处，把他世界无几的缝隙都填满了。樱井的嘴唇有些发干，他下意识去摸自己裤兜里那支圆柱形的润唇膏，可他刚一弯腰，小东西却又从他口袋的开线之中掉落出来，滋溜溜地滚到客人的脚边停住了。男生用润唇膏是会被笑话的，樱井的音色好像泡在水里黏糊糊的，熏红的脸颊苦闷地垂下，挤牙膏一般艰难地发声，喉咙马上就要有只蜗牛钻出来：“你等一等，我......我去给你拿酒。”末了再补充一句：“就这一次，下不为例。”

“下次？下次恐怕没机会了，下次我们要在地狱见了。”松本无畏地放声大笑起来，“话说你觉得你会上天堂还是下地狱？”

“......我还在想怎么活下去，一定会有破晓的夜。”

“这就是我和你的不同了，オーナー桑。末日没有出口，毁灭的车轮转得越快，人就越置若罔闻。就好比恒星和黑洞是同一个东西，为什么你们崇拜恒星而恐惧黑洞？时间是死亡之友，人本来就是向死而生。”

“难道你就不想活命吗？别人都逃了。”

“逃又能逃到哪里去，怎么逃都逃不出命运。再说，你也没逃。”

樱井矛盾地咬住大拇指的指甲，“我要守着这家店。”

松本虽然不爱做祷告，但也耳濡目染地懂得如何祷告。这人值得我的祷告，他想，所以松本润在胸口划出一个十字，虔诚地对天唤声“阿门”，非常难得地向主祈愿：“想做什么事情就抓紧时间去做吧，祝福你能活得比我更久一点。”

藏匿的秘密被他的凝视所挖掘，樱井的眼中逐渐浮出一些什么东西，模模糊糊的触动和解不开的谜语。在灭世的灾难面前，一个陌生来客的承诺听起来敷衍得毫无说服力，可是樱井忽然信了，即使没有任何值得信赖的理由和科学依据，总之他信了，并且赞同了他。但凡松本润说他该去做他想做的，那就一定没问题。

去吧，那便去吧，在黄昏出发，去抓太阳，去抓月亮，趁流星划过宇宙的一秒许下愿望，那么死亡就不会只是死亡。他的海岸，他的星空，年迈的蝉在黑夜里密集嘶鸣的鼓点，咚咚，咚咚咚，一只水母融化在深海的亚特兰蒂斯，滴答，滴答滴。再不抓紧时间去做的话，夏天就快要从他的掌纹线中溜走了。

如果要问松本在末日之前最想做的一件事是什么，他的回答应该是去亲吻一个女孩。救济院里没有女孩，他也没有搂过女孩的腰，那会是种什么感受呢，会比正月打的年糕更加柔软一些麽？松本这样思考着，下意识轻轻含住自己微微发潮的虎口，想象那是一双厚实的唇，丰满而性感，娇艳而陶醉，有着咸湿的诱惑的费洛蒙，是恶习带来的不可示人的回甘。

不知怎么，他的脑海就显现出来一张并不熟悉却时常相见的面孔，戴厚镜片的书呆子，唯唯诺诺的小老板，头发蓬松得像颗白花菜，扣紧的领子弥漫的全是衣物柔顺剂的味道。吮吸是婴儿从母胎里头留下的天性，松本只觉得自己越来越饿，越来越渴，自行车的踏板倏地被脚止住了，他缩起脖子把虎口一层薄薄的肉舔得又红又肿，不断弯曲右手摆出无数个不同的U形或V形，纵情又恍惚。可他想的还是那个小老板，下流却真切，削瘦的背脊淌了许多汗，松本也不在意。谁在梦中会认为自己是在做梦呢？显然没有比这更合情理的解释了。

他心潮起伏，回到他的小屋幸福地作画，俘获星点的烟花。当他画到第十二条忧郁的彩虹，窗外也忧郁地下起了雨，但在睡意完全降临之前，他必须完成这幅画。约翰列侬的手枪直指着他的太阳穴，萨德和马索克*挥的鞭子全都打在他身上，欲望是他持久的爱，他必须尽快完成它。

五岁到八岁的时候，松本润的欲望是修女的乳////////房，不是马蒂尔德那种贫瘠的盆地，他想要更汹涌的、澎湃的、屹立不倒的。唱诗班里有位名叫修斯的黑人大妈，胖得足有二百五十磅重，厚重的过膝长裙都遮不住她钟乳石般垂坠的奶///////头，普通走路也能晃出一座不绝的阿尔卑斯山脉。原来自己从小就是乐于偷欢的愉悦犯，松本润最喜欢把头埋在修斯修女两座高昂的驼峰之间，推着白花花的脯////////肉堆叠成激在礁石上的浪花，吸入一枚烟圈再将它原封不动地吐出去。然而男孩夜夜遗/////////精的对象却不是她，松本分明记得那是一个男人的剪影，长久虚拟地存在于他的记忆片中，他总算发现自己可能错了。

于是在八到十八岁的时候，他开始画画，画一些自己也看不懂的范特西，他不明白为什么画，只明白他不得不画。画上的动物们不敢逃走，它们的脉搏只能在这画框之内跳跃，画中的瀑布干涸了，鱼死了，那么他就多添一笔，复活一条不再流动的河。纸做的飞机也会飞，断翅的白鸽也会喊，只要他的梦还未完地没有梦到大结局，他就不能收手。然而这画是做给谁看的，是为了幻境中的爱丽丝、亦或是空气里的蜉蝣尘埃？二十岁的松本依旧找不到答案。

他漂泊在宇宙的洪流中生活白马过隙的一世，无序到有序，有序到无序，留下的仅仅就是一副不会有人看见的天顶画。他的信息传递不出去，他的故事不能被理解，然后经过一段长得无法想象的时间之后，连画的颜料都被时光抹去，当那些来自遥远过去的信使都消失，便再没有人知道他存在过。不管生与死，都不再会有意义。那么他是为了什么坚持，为了什么生活？

要不就给小老板看看吧，松本润尝试着说服自己，其实他也不需要在这个步骤做出太大的努力，因为他确实早有此意。为什么要是那个人呢？他也说不清楚。但是作品必须得到发表，毫不犹豫地，松本润冲进瓢泼大雨，丰收，风暴，人迹，战火，全与他无关。松本润立刻就想让他看见自己画的，那个惹火的家伙尖叫着刺向他的肺部，某个瞬间，就是现在，十年一刻。

爱情总在毫无用武之地诞生。

樱井翔带着所有的储蓄走出杂货铺，锁上所有他可以锁上的锁，片刻之后又重新打开。万一有什么久不食粟米的旅人经过呢？进店多少也能拿些吃的东西去填肚子。

他给自己的假期排了满满当当的行程表，却唯独没有料到这场突如其来的雨。啊，还有那根落在收银台的发圈，可惜他的客人已经不会再来店里了吧，樱井从角落把它拾起来箍在腕上，倘若能在途中碰巧遇见那男人的话，那就正好还给他吧。

不过这不仅是次普通的雨，它还包含黑色的日蚀，白色的雪晶，赤色的熔岩，青色的闪电，四位一体的荒芜之神遍布大地，冲刷掉泥泞的恶和脆弱的禽，把许许多多的不真实感一并变成真实。扭曲的时空吞噬着幸存的生命和无辜的灵魂，整个地球被乌云笼罩得严丝合缝，压抑得透不过气。城市睡着了，路上无行人，连防空警报都不响了，樱井才刚下了电脑控制的自动电车，出了站台便无处可躲，只好手忙脚乱地寻了一座附近的教堂作短暂的避难所。

“敬爱的神父大人，我可否在此借宿一夜？”别家的二十年足以让那些S号的小孩慢慢慢慢长成L号的大人，可樱井翔充其量是从XS号长到了S号和M号的中间，身材都是矮人一截，瘦人一圈。不过这也让他善于露出能讨长辈怜爱的表情，猫爪似的极具肉感的小手攥成一团揉着被雨水打湿的睫毛和前发，实在委屈得不行。

“可以，当然可以，我等待你很久了，我的孩子。”教堂的主人为他打开家的大门，温暖的烛光摇曳，金色的光芒编织出一只茧将他层层包裹。樱井瞧进神父的双眼，那对瞳孔很黑，折射不出光影，但能容下星系和银河，每次眨眼就像是要把重力吸进去似的，热泉灌入冰窖，空洞又冷静。樱井伸出手指在他面前试探性地挥挥，最终得出结论：他是一个盲人。樱井的举手投足便理所应当地多加了一份小心和悲悯。

老人猜到他的疑虑，释然地笑了：“你看，今晚的月亮是黄金的河，天也晴朗。”

樱井透过窗户望外面，“可是我所见的月亮是蓝的，天正阴沉。”

“因为窗户的玻璃是蓝的，你心阴沉。”

“那你看得见我吗？”

“我什么都看得见。”

“你说你等待了我很久，很久又是多久？”

“足足有三分之一个甲子那么久，久到我以为你不会来了，但你终究还是来了，在这暴风雨的前夜。”

“天已经连着亮了数月，你又怎么知道现在是可怖的夜？”

“眼前的白昼是极光长明，并非白昼。正如你的轻松不是真的轻松，而是自欺的伪装。”

珍珠大的雨点响亮地击打在屋檐，樱井猛地回忆起来许多事，那些梦，那些回忆，那些尚未发生的悲剧，没被实现的梦呓，一下子全部在他耳边嗡嗡作响。黑暗把他的视野撕开一个锋利的缺口，噩梦再次降临了，他仿佛被空气抽去了血液和力量，什么也触不及，什么也碰不到，他用手掌埋葬自己的脸，失声痛哭。

他要如何原谅时光遗失的过程？要如何才能不让它发生？要如何才能想而不问？

人如何自处，神如何自处？

他又要如何解释祸的源头和人的无辜？如何去承担无法避免的坏与后果？他已经承担了太多。

神父轻拍他的额头：“不要紧，你只是还没有做好赴死的准备，死亡不是结束，你会明白的。”

马蒂尔德修女提着湿漉漉的雨衣跑进来，看见自己冒犯了神父，便先阖眼忏悔了一番，而后焦急地呐喊：“松本润不见了！松本润不见了！”

神父却不担忧：“安，他没有走，他是回去了他该去的地方。”

松本润从来没有把车骑得那么快过，他毫无困意，在陌生的街道飞驰，两侧的场景变换，车轮把道路边的积水激得飞溅，差点弄脏他的裤脚，他也不在乎。战无不胜的犀牛被一位知晓分寸的处女征服了，它的肉身变了形，放弃了自己的蛮力，并跪了下来，那阳刚好斗的角在少女的面前变成了纤长的象牙般的忧伤。抹大拉的玛利亚和普罗米修斯的火都比不上他思念的小老板，松本润竟然开始害怕找不到他。

他们习惯在梦中相遇。松本润的生命里拢总就没有出现过几个人，每一个濒死的绝境，自己在迷宫里仓皇逃窜的时分，在痛苦和无助里陷入疲惫的睡眠，樱井就会悄悄潜进松本的梦里来，将他从悬崖边缘拽上去。混沌的模糊的记忆，他们相互抚慰，松本便说不出令人恼怒的话了，他乖顺得像一头羊，像一头鹿，不再执着地追求生的意义，而是享受过程。弗洛伊德的书里写道，梦是无意识欲望的满足，性是人固有的不可舍弃之罪，梦是一个人与自己内心的真实对话，是自己向自己学习的过程，是另外一次与自己息息相关的人生。在隐秘的梦境所看见、所感觉到的一切，呼吸、眼泪、痛苦以及释放，并不是无关紧要的幻觉。如果他就是自己梦中的人，如果他就是那个人......松本渴望亲自开垦这片处////////女地，教他体验快乐的方法，以报答他二十年来的陪伴。

松本跳下寿命已尽的自行车，那车立即就摔在地上碎成数个拼凑不了的碎片。松本来到目的地前，他都决定要带他走了，可是杂货铺的柜台却空荡荡的，店里挤了一堆没有名字的人正在哄抢食物，试图榨干最后一点可得的利益。松本的眼睛恍了神，一时分不清现实和梦，他手无寸铁的小老板呢，为什么他看见的只有脏和贪婪的无形面孔，即使是在宇宙奄奄一息的倒计时？

喧闹间，背后的难民推了松本一把，踏过他的阴影一拥而上。可笑，真是可笑，人若同意交换，就能获得一切，那他便要砸了这店，叫这群人再也无利可图，叫樱井翔再也不能被之所困。松本高高举起断裂的车轴，宛如一尊完好无损的自由女神，此时它就成了最有力的武器，能够冲破一切感官的藩篱，通往最深的无限的意义。他要给他“走出去”的自由，这是逼他抛下曾经的唯一途径，能够让他扔掉自设的枷锁。

“疯了，他疯了！”人们奔走相告。

第一个倒下的是冒着滋啦火星的店名招牌，接着是重重的玻璃橱窗，还有那架时灵时不灵的电风扇，纪录片的慢动作播放，一步步脱离正轨，又回归原位。在这方渺小天地中，终有一死的人类以一种独有的近乎飞鸟的方式逗留着繁衍生息，拯救地球的事情自有超人去做，松本想救的就只有一个而已。

天乌压压地黑下来了。

托了那位不知所踪的松本先生的福，樱井翔住进了他空出的房间。雨貌似是停了，樱井把湿透的衣帽摊开在桌上整齐地码好，等他想拿纸巾擦拭皮鞋的时候，才发现他的包里根本就没带纸巾。樱井突然蹲坐在地上抱紧双膝，一股无力到窒息的崩溃感不由分说地哗啦啦决堤，他知道最终他还是骗不过自己。哪怕他强迫着自己离开他的店铺也好，哪怕他劝诫自己只是错付，他依然割舍不下过往。要是他真想一走了之，就应该彻底毁了那家店、不给自己留下退路！可是他，可是他舍不得。

到底是舍不得些什么呢？他问自己。

你这样固执地守住那家店，你是在等什么呢？等丢下你的人回来吗？还是在等一个结果，来证明自己的二十年不算一无所获？

于是他抬起头来想要问天，却意料之外地看见一片湛蓝色的星空。是被画在天花板上的油彩画，不是真的星空，布满裂纹的符号像一片落叶躺在淤泥之中，穿过他的眼眸，通过他的耳蜗，由于他的探索然后出土，在他心中排列组成神秘的密码和语义，变作新的过往。画中古老的光束穿越两百五十万年的路程来到这颗不属于它的星球昙花一现，被人用笔记录下来呈现在自己眼前成为历史，即使在被看见的时候它早已经消亡，然而新的恒星重生于死去恒星的残余，在这个死亡又重生的宇宙循环中，仰望星空，片刻永恒。

死亡不是结束，它是新的开始。宇宙的故事就是我们的故事，存在过了就是真的，真的就是意义，意义该被珍惜，而不是一味沉溺。

新夜的零点零一分，异象横生，火球坍缩和冲击波，在大气层炸开一个不规则的空洞，蔓延的橙红和焰映入空间，一生中所有的靓丽合而为一，就是这幅星空，悲得即将毁灭的星空，死在最耀眼的刹那，能够让所有见到的世人惊叹。这块走到尽头的、潮湿的、烟雾弥漫的、生机勃勃的土地，黑山羊的角和超自然的昼夜交替，新的文明和新的神明，樱井无所畏惧。浩瀚感也正是虚无感，在广袤的空间和永恒的时间中，虽然他们身处两片不同星空之下，而在地球的最后一瞬，是同一片星空将他们紧密相连，共享一颗星球的倾覆和两个渺小愿望的极致浪漫。

松本润也抬头看。

那天晚上全世界多了两个人在做相同的梦。他们走了，在故事结尾逃进一个新的故事。

巨大的裂痕是地核的心跳，彗星砸向人间。

0

你知道耶路撒冷的聖殿是怎麼来的吗？

以色列人建造聖殿的根基，原來是一塊積放禾捆的禾場。猶太人相信上面原本住著兩個兄弟：耶布斯人阿珥楠和亞勞拿。他們兄弟雖已分家，卻極其親愛並和睦，兩家的禾場也相連在一起。

收割的時候，亞勞拿心裏想，哥哥家人口多，自己家人口少，應當送些給他。於是到了夜晚，亞勞拿就暗暗搬了些禾捆到哥哥那裏。這一邊，哥哥阿珥楠心裏也在想，弟弟人口雖少，總還是比自己年幼，何況神賜的糧食是如此豐盛，理當送些給弟弟。所以稍晚一些，阿珥楠也搬了些禾捆到弟弟那裏。

第二天，兄弟兩人分別到自己禾場上，卻見禾捆一堆也沒少，心裏很詫異，不知道怎麼回事。

當天晚上，兄弟二人又開始暗暗的互送禾捆，這樣一連好幾天，他們始終沒撞在一起，只知道再怎麼搬，禾捆永遠是那麼的多。

「難道是神差派使者，暗中為我做了這件事？」

有一天晚上，二人終於在送禾捆的途中相遇了。當他們說出各自的緣由時，不禁相擁而泣。

END

*萨德和马索克的名字就是S和M的由来，表示驱逐他的精神

既然未来无法被改变，他们能够做的就只有同自己和解。


End file.
